Vera Farmiga
' Vera Farmiga '''is the daughter of Sela, and Doran Farmiga making her a member of House Farmiga one of the more powerful houses in Dresdan.' Vera Farmiga has two siblings in the form of Laela, and Modin Farmiga of which 'Laela was murdered alongside her parents during the Straganoph Temple Massacre, and her brother Modin is the Lord of House Farmiga and runs a series of businesses in one of the northern villages and it from these ventures that the majority of House Farmiga's wealth has stemmed from. She has grown increasingly close to the influencial Reese Munitz II ., at first out of interest in furthering her cause, but as they came to know eachother she began to fall in love with him, and it stopped being about politics and religion. Before this she has one child with a former husband that died during a trading mission in the north in the form of Jared Farmiga of whom is powerful Knight of Dresdan that has taken command of the military forces of the Dragon Worshippers as the Civil War in Dresdan spills out of control. Vera Famiga is the Dragon Priest of the Dragon Temple in the city of Dresdan, and the daughter of the former Dragon Priest of Dresdan, who was killed in an attack by Sigmar worshippers. Vera Farmiga, has spent her life maintaning the dragon in Dresdan, despite some rampant violence against Dragon Worshippers in Dresdan, and the deaths of her parents in this violence. She maintains a calm and steady leadership of the Dragon in Dresdan, and refuses to allow the Sigmar worshippers to drive her and the Dragon out of Dresdan . Vera Farmiga was born to the relatively powerful House Farmiga, but during her youth she watched it grow much stronger as her older brother Modin was a brilliant young man that turned the wealth of House Farmiga into something to be reckoned with, and spread the influence of House Farmiga to nearly completely controlling the northern town of Isone. As her brother took control of the house her parents pushed farther and farther into the spreading Dragonoph religion in the city, and she in turn would follow them in this persuit. Her parents became the figure heads of the spreading religion and thus they were forced to grow a powerful miliary for themselves as the forces of the Sigmar Worshippers had dominated the town for a large town, and were not happy watching their massive control slipping away. History Early History Vera Farmiga was born to the relatively powerful House Farmiga, but during her youth she watched it grow much stronger as her older brother Modin was a brilliant young man that turned the wealth of House Farmiga into something to be reckoned with, and spread the influence of House Farmiga to nearly completely controlling the northern town of Isone. As her brother took control of the house her parents pushed farther and farther into the spreading Dragonoph religion in the city, and she in turn would follow them in this persuit. Her parents became the figure heads of the spreading religion and thus they were forced to grow a powerful miliary for themselves as the forces of the Sigmar Worshippers had dominated the town for a large town, and were not happy watching their massive control slipping away. Death of her parents : '' "There had always been violence in the streets. There had always been hatred between the two sides. These things always were present, but it was the utter hatred that we found at the Straganoph Temple that told me we had pulled into something perhaps we didn't understand." : -Vera Farmiga As the violence between the Sigmar loyalists, and the forces of the Dragonoph became larger, and more bloody the leadership of the Dragon Worshippers became the target of what everyone believed was the Sigmar loyalists but was in fact the growing forces of The Forsaken that were responsible for the plans. The Forsaken wanted to pit the two sides against eachother, and they believed that targetting the larger of the two in the Draganoph would better facilitate their plans. Thus an elite force of cultists from The Forsaken would mass themselves in the middle of the night and overwhelm the defenders of the Straganoph Temple, and once inside proceede to massacre much of the leadership of the Temple before they finally retreated when they believed everyone inside was dead. The leader of the Forsaken attacking force was Bernilas Ments and he made sure to place several bodies of Sigmar loyalists that had been taken for just this purpose, and left signs that the Sigmarites had done this before taking his men and returning to the fortress of the Forsaken. Dragon Priest ' ' : "I didn't really have time to mourn the deaths of my parents, as their deaths had opened a massive gulf in the control that needed to be filled. When noone stepped forward I knew what I had to do." : -Vera Famiga Following the rather public murders of her parents their was a great amount of fear amongst the Dragon worshippers in Dresdan, and none of the other women at the temple wanted to take the Dragon Priest. She knew in that moment that her parents legacy was at stake, but she just didn't feel that she was the right choice to take control so she continued to try for nearly a week to find someone else to replace her parents but noone stepped forward. With the risk that the Order might collapse she offered to take the position, and with nearly complete support of the Dragon Worshippers of Dresdan she became the new Dragon Priest of Dresdan. Reese Munitz II. Relationships Reese Munitz II. See Also : Reese Munitz II. Category:Dragon Worshipper Category:Dragon priest Category:Goth Category:People of Dresdan